Parasite Influence: Yuzu V Yuya!
by HereICome
Summary: What if the Doktor turned Yuzu onto Yuya while she was brainwashed. What sort of person is evil Yuzu? Can Yuya face his best friend in battle? Takes place after the duel with Serena and Ruri.
1. Chapter 1

_I am using Anime cards with their effects. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V_

Serena and Ruri had just ran off after being beaten by Yuya. Yuya was chasing after them in the Academia hallways, trying to catch up, knowing where ever the girls were running too, it wasn't good news. Yuto saw which direction the girls were running in, pointing it out to Yuya via their minds. Yuya looked around and saw Serena and Ruri go into a unknown room. The door quickly shut behind them, as Yuya begun to run once again. "Wait for me Yuzu. I will save you." he thought.

 **Laboratory**

"Heheheh." thought the old man Doktor. He was watching on his big screen as Yuya ran down the hallway. Behind him were standing a blank looking Serena, Ruri and Rin. All watching Yuya as well. "You might have been able to beat my Parasite deck, but how will you fair Yuya Sakaki against my latest addition?" The Doktor smiled evilly, as he giggled once more.

 **Hallway**

Yuya reached the door, wondering what was beyond. As Yuya was about to step forward, he could hear a very familiar female voice. "Yuya..."

Yuya looked over his shoulder; he could see a girl with pink hair. His eyes begun to light up with joy. "Yu... YUZU!"

"Yuya!" replied Yuzu with the same delight, the two Standard Dimension best friends rushed to the center of the hallway, ready to embrace.

The pair clutched each other at the very first moment they could. Yuya nor Yuzu would let go. The pair were inseparable."Yuzu... I saw you... I saw you... with the Doktor? I'm so glad you're safe." said Yuya, with a teardrop now running down his face.

Yuto, the spirit inside of Yuya then appeared outside of Yuya's body. _"Yuya, something about this seems off."_ said Yuto with a stern face on, he knew something was wrong.

Yuya ignored Yuto as the pair embraced. "I am safe now Yuya." Yuzu said softly back. "That evil Doktor... He did things to me."

"You're safe now Yuzu. You're safe." said Yuya. "I know he did horrible things to you." he continued to say with a tear rolling his down his face.

Yuzu then giggled into Yuya's shoulder, with the two still hugging. Her face then lifted up from his shoulder, Yuzu let off a massive evil grin, showing off a horror smile. _"YUYA!"_ Yuto tried to say, but Yuya was still not listening.

"I never said the things he did to me, were _bad_ Yuya." said Yuzu with a sinister tone.

Yuya then opened his eyes. "What, what do you mea-". Before Yuya could finish his sentence, Yuzu broke out of the hug. Yuzu then grabbed Yuya by his shirt and threw him against the brick wall off the hallway, face first. As Yuya was launched into the wall, Yuzu stood there and laughed as her pupils grew smaller.

Yuya hit the wall at a great speed, head first. After making a heavy contact, Yuya fell backwards. The whole room was spinning as he stared at the ceiling while laying face up. As the room continued to spin, he could hear a laughing, Yuzu slowly come into his eyesight. "Yu... Yuzu."

"The Doktor has opened my eyes, he has made me even better!" she shouted. "Now get up and duel me!" she said with a eagerness while maintaining a creepy tone.

 _"Yuya, Yuya are you okay?"_ asked Yuto, looking very concerned for his friend.

The room stopped spinning as Yuya slowly got back up. "I'm... I'm fine Yuto... What's happened to Yuzu?!" he said out loud.

 _"She's being controlled as well! The Doktor must have sent her here to stop you getting into that door!"_ Yuto said.

Yuzu looked at Yuya. "Now duel me!"

"Yuzu! Don't you remember me! It's me Yuya!"

Yuzu looked unmoved. "Thanks to the Doktor, I now see that Academia's goals are noble! I see just who you are!" she said, Yuzu pointed her index finger right at Yuya.

"Who I am?!" he replied.

"Now duel me! And I will turn you into a card!"

"Turn me into a card?! Yuzu wake up!" said Yuya, desperately trying to break through to his best friend. A blue holographic screen appeared in front of Yuya, the Doktor was in his lab, smirking away. "DOKTOR!" said Yuya with pure anger.

"Yuya Sakaki!" said the evil old man. "I hope you like my latest addition to my Parasite group!"

"Turn Yuzu back to normal!" Yuya demanded.

"Did you not hear her? She's happy where she is, she now serves me and Academia. Now then, let's see how you fare, you're once best friend, as she tries to kill you! Hehehehe!" The screen disappeared, Yuya looked at Yuzu. She now had an Academia duel disk; it was pink with a white body.

"Don't worry Yuya. This won't take long!" smiled Yuzu with delight.

"I'm not dueling you Yuzu! I will stop the Doktor!" Yuya said desperately, as he tried to turn around and head into the door.

"I don't think so." Yuzu hit her duel disk's touchscreen, the button read _"Wire Mesh - Deathmatch"_ As Yuya tried to run, metal bars begun to surround the two, slowly they reached the ceiling, leaving no room for escape.

"Yuzu! What is this?!" Yuya said.

 _"These bars. They look... They look like the same ones in the XYZ Dimension when we dueled Edo, without the chain.. This is a field spell."_ Yuto said to Yuya, as he looked around.

"This will stop you. One of us will be leaving here, you see, the loser will be automatically carded!" said Yuzu with a delightful tone!" Yuya and Yuto were frozen to the spot.

" _If we lose..."_ Said Yuto

"... We get turned into a card." Yuya said, as he finished Yuto's sentence. "Yuzu! You don't want this! Why put your life on the line!"

Yuzu looked confused by Yuya's words, the Doktor's influence showed that Yuzu didn't recognize the feelings Yuya felt. "Because I am much stronger now thanks to Academia! You can't beat ME!" Yuzu roared, showing a cocky, sinister side. "Plus you couldn't turn me into a card... Could you?" she said softly.

Yuya felt his whole world cave in, he knew if he won, Yuzu would die. Yuto felt Yuya's trouble. _"YUYA! We can't let her get away with this! Why would Academia risk losing Yuzu! They need her! This is just a mind game, don't give into to it!"_

"But... But what if she is telling the truth..." Stuttered Yuya.

 _"We can't worry about that. Yuya you need to snap out of it! We need to stop her! We can't let her remain under Academia control!" s_ aid a fighting Yuto.

Yuya nodded his head. "You're right Yuto. I need to free Yuzu!" Yuya threw his finger down to Yuzu. "I don't know what the Doktor did to you, but your mind games won't work! Why would Academia want to card you, Yuzu!"

Yuzu smiled. "It was worth a try. I know how stupid you can be Yuya. But I will still turn you into a card!"

Yuzu's duel disk activated revealing a pink sword blade, she laughed as it activated. "I will free you Yuzu. I will!" said Yuya, as his duel disk activated, with his yellow blade showing.

A voice came from Yuya's duel disk. _"Field Magic: Cross Over."_ Blue squares covered the field as the actions cards in the centre of the room dispersed. Yuya and Yuzu face each other. "DUEL!" both shouted, with Yuzu still grinning.

YUYA LP: 4000 VS YUZU LP: 4000

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Yuzu Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I will go first." said a now calm Yuya. He thought to himself for a brief moment. "Yuzu. I will free you."

 _"I am right alongside you Yuya."_ said Yuto.

"Thanks Yuto. Let's do this!" Yuya grabbed two cards from his hand. "Remember these Yuzu?! I set the Pendulum Scale with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!"

Yuya slammed the two Pendulum cards either side of his duel disk. As the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow colours.

Two beacons of light appeared each side of Yuya's field. As Stargazer and Timegazer arose to the field, the number one appeared under Stargazer and the number eight appeared under Timegazer.

"Now I can special summon monsters between levels two to seven at the same time! I will save you Yuzu!" shouted Yuya, as a blue pendulum appeared in between his Magicians. "Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the heavens!" Two lights came from a circle now made by the pendulum, one was blue, one was yellow.

Yuzu stood and watched with a serious look on her face. She knew what she was facing.

"Appear! Level two Performapal Trump Girl!" A small girl with a clown like outfit on came to Yuya's field, she was holding a wand with a golden ending, and she wore a jester hat, covering her eyes.

 **Performapal Trump Girl Dark Level 2 [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 200 DEF 200**

"Next, come to the field, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd Eyes' eyes glowed in aura, as it spun around, unleashing a roar which would pierce the thickest wall.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DARK Level 7 [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"How pathetic." said Yuzu. "Do you ever try anything new?"

Yuya elected to ignore Yuzu. "Reiji told me... back in Standard, that I went beyond the Pendulum summon, because of you. Your words Yuzu! You gave me your feelings, and I hope to show you mine! I use Trump Girl's effect; I can use her to Fusion Summon along with a Pendulum monster on my field! I fuse Trump Girl and Odd-Eyes Pendulum!"

Trump Girl and Odd-Eyes both entered a blue and orange whirlpool which spun at high speed.

"The one who controls bizarre arts, becoming dazzling light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon!"

A light begun to appear in front of Yuya as the monsters were fusing.

"Come to the field, Wielder of sacred arts, the dragon of demonic skies! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A monster which looked like Odd-eyes was summoned but this dragon had a giant golden ring connected to his back. Its face had plates of gold.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DARK Level 8 [Dragon/Fusion/Effect] ATK 3000 DEF 2000**

"I end my turn Yuzu!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya Hand: 1 LP: 4000**

 **Yuzu Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

Yuzu smirked. "That came from my feelings? I don't know why. I never had any feelings to you!" she said with a cold frosty tone. Yuya gritted his teeth as she spoke. "I draw!"

"If I control no monsters then I can special summon this card! Solo the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu summoned a white female with a red dress; she had yellow hair standing up.

 **Solo the Melodious Songstress LIGHT Level 4 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

"Now I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" said Yuzu. While placing the card onto her duel disk, she grinned, evilly. The monster was another female with green skin and a long white skirt.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress Level 4 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 1400 DEF 1400**

"I can also use a monster to Fusion Summon! I fuse my Soprano and Solo!" yelled Yuzu as the two monsters entered a whirlpool. Yuzu put her hands together to form the fusion pose. "Resonating voice! Angel's song! Guided by the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon!"

A flower begun to unravel on the field, as Yuzu's Fusion monster was summoned.

"Now on stage, ring out with the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Inside the flower was a small female in a blue dress, with two pink ribbons coming from her back."

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir LIGHT Level 6 [Fairy/Fusion/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 2000**

"BATTLE!" roared Yuzu. Melodious Choir spun around, releasing a green beam from her mouth, right towards Rune-Eyes. "This is what I think of your words Yuya!" she said, rubbing it in Yuya's face. "When she attacks a special summoned monster, this card can't be destroyed, and instead your monster will be destroyed, and then you take damage I would have taken!"

"Damnit. I have nothing to save me." thought Yuya. "I need an Action Card!" Yuya begun to jump onto the Cross Over platforms, looking for a card. He saw one as he tried to grab it.

As Yuya went to grab it, before him, he saw Yuzu jumping towards the same card. Yuya was shocked Yuzu had reached the card at the same time. "I don't think so!" Yuzu pulled out her leg, and kicked Yuya in the face, making him fall face first on the ground, as Yuzu grabbed the action card. "Did you forget I can also know how to Action Duel?! My attack continues!"

Bloom Diva's attack hit Rune-Eyes, making it roar in pain, as it was destroyed. Yuya was pushed into the metal cage due to the damage Rune-Eyes took.

 ** _Yuya LP: 4000 - 2000_**

Yuzu performed a somersault and landed on her feet with the action card in hand, she looked at Yuya with an evil grin once more. "I play the action card Double Draw! I can draw once more!" Yuzu grinned and drew her card, her eyes lit up as she looked at the card.

 _"Parasite Fusioner"_

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Added a Action Card Double Draw.**

 **A/N:** So yes, I was annoyed Yuzu didn't duel, she is my favourite in the show and seeing her brainwashed hurt, a lot. So for her not to at least duel made it more annoying.

Plus I have wanted to write with ARC-V character's for a while now, to write Yuzu as a evil person is very interesting, plus the main writers don't seem to let her duel. She has a lot of potential, and it has been flushed down the toilet.

Thanks for reading, and the next part will hopefully be out this week. This is a little side story from my ongoing Yugioh Engage series


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers for the recent episode in A/N below.**

Yuya slowly got back up after his only monster was destroyed, and his life points had been halved.

Yuya looked around and saw another Action card nearby, he picked it up and activated it. "I play Damage Draw, I can draw two new cards if I took over 2000 points of damage." Yuya drew the two cards and added them to his hand.

Yuzu begun to look more and more confident after drawing Parasite Fuisoner. "What's wrong Yuya?" she asked. "I thought you was going to save me?" Yuzu's sarcastic tone added further sorrow to Yuya's current state.

" _Yuya, are you okay?"_ said Yuto with a very concerned tone.

"I'm fine. But Yuzu... she's isn't." he replied back to Yuto.

"I'm better then I have ever been. "I set one card and end my turn!" One card appeared on Yuzu's spell and trap field, as it disappeared. "Let's see how you reply to that." she said, with a snaky smile afterwards.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya LP: 2000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I will! I draw!" yelled Yuya.

"That set card.." thought Yuya. "I don't know what it os, but I can't worry about that, I need to free her." Yuya continued to looked at Yuzu with her Academia duel disk.

"What are you looking at! Make your move!" she said with a rude style.

"Being rude does not suit you Yuzu! Return from my extra deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Trump Girl!" The pendulum in the air once around created a whirlpool as two beams came from it, containing Odd-Eyes and Trump Girl. Odd-Eyes came out in attack mode, while Trump Girl was summoned in defence mode.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DARK Level 7 [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

 **Performapal Trump Girl Dark Level 2 [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 200 DEF 200**

"If Fusion won't work, then I guess I need to change it up! I summon Tuning Magician!"

"Tuning Magician?!" said Yuzu, she was surprised that Yuya would play that card.

Tunning Magician was a pink haired female with white and green clothing.

 **Tuning Magician DARK Level 1 [Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect] ATK 0 DEF 0**

"When Tuning Magician is summoned, I take 400 points of damage, while you gain 400." Yuya felt the pain as his life points fell more, and Yuzu smiled as her's increased.

 **Yuya LP: 2000 - 1600**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 4400**

"I tune Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my Tuning Magician!" said Yuya as both his monsters floated into the air. Tuning Magician turned into green rings as Odd-Eyes became small green orbs. "Heros blade that sets forth unyielding light awakens with a flash! Synchro Summon!"

 **7 + 1 = 8**

A dash of green light came to the field, as a white cloaked figure which looked similar to Yuya's pendulum magicians was summoned, it had a long white sword.

"Level eight! Englightment Paladin!" shouted Yuya.

 **Enlightenment Paladin DARK Level 8 [Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"Now attack Enlightenment Paladain!" yelled Yuya

"Stupid move Yuya!" yelled Yuzu in respond. "My Bloom Diva will just inflict the damage back to you!"

"Which is why I need to do this!" Yuya's jumped in the air as his rollerbladds activated. Yuya speeded off the ground and onto the Cross Over platforms. Yuzu gritted her teeth and begun to do the same. However, as Yuya got a early start thanks to his rollerblades, he was quickly able to grab it before Yuzu could even get within range.

"Damn you." said Yuzu as Yuya whisked past her with the Aciton Card, to her annoyance.

"I play the Action Card Effect Neutralize! This negates one card effect on the field until the end phase, and your Bloom Diva is my target!" said Yuya as he aimed his open hand to Bloom Diva, to launch the effect. The card shot out purple lighting towards Bloom Diva. She began to lose colour as her effect was negated. "Now Enlightenment Paladin attack!"

Paladin pulled out his Sword as he dived toward's Bloom Diva, slicing her in half. The blast made Yuzu lose her balance on the platform, making her fall to the floor, face first.

 **Yuzu LP: 4400 - 2900**

"YUZU!" yelled Yuya as he ran over to the now face down Yuzu, who was on the floor of the Academia hallway. Yuya dropped to the floor and picked up Yuzu, whose's eyes were now closed.

Yuzu's eyes suddenly opened up, as quick as lighting. She threw her fist into Yuya's face. Yuya felt the punch, as his face was knocked back. Yuzu then quickly got back up and looking at Yuya with an annoyed expression. "My day's of caring about you are over! Don't ever touch me again!"

"Dammit." said Yuya, holding his face, which now had a small bruise. "Englightment Paladin has another effect, the attack of the monster Englightment destroyed, is taken from your lifepoints!"

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 - 1900**

"I end my turn." said Yuya.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya LP: 1600 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 1900 Hand: 4**

"I draw!" shouted Yuzu.

"I play the spell 1st Movement Solo! I special summon one level four or below Melodious monster from my hand! Appear Serenade the Melodious Diva!" The monster had pink hair while wearing a red dress.

 **Serenade the Melodious Diva LIGHT Level 4 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 400 DEF 1900**

"When special summoned, I can normal summon twice this turn! I use one of them now! Appear Melodious Songstress Mezzo!" She wore a green dress and long purple hair.

 **Melodious Songstress Mezzo LIGHT Level 2 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 200**

"Now Serenade can be used for a tribute summon as two monsters! I tribute Serenade and tribute summon!" Yuzu slammed the card on her duel disk, as she smiled. ""Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

The monster had a red dress with wings, the dress had musical notes on it.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra LIGHT Level 8 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 2600 DEF 2000**

"I play my trap!" said Yuzu, as a trap card appeared from the floor. "Musical Mayhem! You take 800 points of damage for each Melodious monster my field! Time to die Yuya!" said Yuzu now grinning more than ever. Blue lighting came out of the card, aiming directly towards Yuya.

"I send my Performapal Rain Goat from my hand to the grave! Now this stops the damage!" Yuya sent the card to his grave from his hand, as the Rain Goat which looked like a huge blue coat came and covered Yuya from the effect damage.

"Impressive save, but you can't stop this! I use Mezzo's effect, I tribute it then I can speical summon one monster with a level equal or less then my Mezzo from my deck or hand!" Yuzu roared as her monster disappared, Yuzu picked up a card from her hand.

"No... it can't be." said Yuya.

"Parasite Fusioner! Appear!" Yuzu shouted, as a purple bug with red markings and green legs popped onto Yuzu's field.

 **Parasite Fusioner ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark Level 1 [Inset/Effect] ATK 0 DEF 0**

"That bug!" said Yuya, as his eyes begun to glow a dark red colour. "I will... I will kill that Doktor!"

"When Parasite Fusioner is special summoned, I can use it to Fusion Summon! Also, when it is on the field, I can treat this card as another fusion material! I fuse my Mozarta and Parasite Fusioner, which is treated as another Melodious monster!" Mozarta and Fusioner went into the air and spun as a blue and orange whirlpool was created. "Music of the singers, sounds of the instruments, that sound throughout the day and night. Time to rise your sound! Fusion Summon!" Yuzu once again made the fusion pose as a new monster came to the field.

"Come forth Schumann the Melodious Maestra!"

The monster had short black hair. She had a dark purple dress with blue music notes attached to it. She had long slivered wings. It shined as it came to the field.

 **Schumann the Melodious Maestra Light Level 8 [Fairy/Effect] ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

"When Parasite Fusioner is used to Fusion summon, it is equipped onto my Schumann!" The Parasite crawled over to Schumann's breast, and implanted itself.

" _Just like before."_ said Yuto to Yuya. _"And now without Rain Goat, were near enough defensless."_

"Once per turn I can special summon a Melodious monster from my grave! Return Mozarta!" The monster came to the field and joined Schumann.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra LIGHT Level 8 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 2600 DEF 2000**

"Go Schumann attack Englightment Paladain!" Schumann let out a beam from her mouth, as her attack hit Enlightenment, and destroying it.

 **Yuya LP: 1600 - 1300**

"Now Mozarta, attack his defence mode Trump Girl!" Mozarta pulled out a conductor baton and flicked it, a beam came from the baton and destroyed Trump Girl.

"I end my turn." said Yuzu as she looked confident with her new corrupted Fusion.

 **Laboratory**

The Doktor was still in his Laboratory watching over the duel. "Brilliant Brillaint Brilliant! Using someone who Yuya Sakkai cares about, that is brilliant! And now my new glorious Parasite monster will finally be taking him down. And Yuzu hasn't even pushed him all the way yet!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya LP: 1300 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 1900 Hand: 0**

"Damn. She's getting more and more powerful. I need a good draw." said Yuya, as he drew his card.

"Give it up Yuya!" said Yuzu. "Don't you get it. I'm happy where I am. The Doktor has made me and the others all much better!"

"Yuzu you don't mean that!" replied Yuya. Yuya's eyes begun to regrow a red colour.

"Oh I do! Infact I don't miss anyone from Standard, and I hope they all get carded!" she said, smirking afterwards.

"NO!" Yuya shouted.

"YES! Acadmia will card every single one, the kids, the adults, EVERYONE!" she continued to say, Yuya fell to his knees, holding his head, his eyes kept switching from his red eyes to his normal eyes. "Soon you will have no one left Yuya!"

"STOP IT!" he yelled. "THIS IS JUST THE DOKTOR TALKING!"

Yuto appeared once more. _"YUYA, do you want that thing to take over again?!"_

Yuzu grinned. "It might be, but he has made me so much more fun. And that's why I love him."

Yuya paused for a minute. His heart beat slower and slower as that one word circled around his head, love. "You... you... love... him" he stuttered. Yuya begun to shake violently, as he slowly got back up. with his eyes closed.

"He's the best thing to happen to me!" Yuzu said, to annoy Yuya more. Yuya had, had enough."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuya yelled miliseconds after Yuzu had finished talking, a dark aura had formed around Yuya as he continued to yell. His mouth open wide, yelling as loud as he could.

His red eyes had now become permant, his whole body and anything he touched was now glowing in a dark aura. His hair now raised, he had the look of a deadly murderer.

"I play Pendulum Power. I can banish as many Performapals, Magicians or -Eyes monsters from my field or graveyard, with the same type, then I draw that many cards! I banish my Rune-Eyes from my grave and my two set Magicians, there all dark types. " Yuya proclaimed. Yuya watched as his magicians were banished from the field and he drew three new cards.

"Why do that?!" shouted Yuzu in response.

"Because this move will end you! I set two new Magicians!" Yuya replied. Xiangsheng Magician and Xiangke Magician Magician! "I set the Pendulum Scale!" Two new Magicians raised above the field as their scale numbers, one and eight appeared below the monsters.

"Now then, return from my extra deck Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and from my hand, Performapal Sliver Claw and Performapal Camelump!

The Pendulum in the sky swung again as three beams of aura came to the field.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DARK Level 7 [Dragon/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

 **Performapal Camelump EARTH Level 4 [Beast/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 800 DEF 1800**

 **Performapal Silver Claw DARK Level 4 [Beast/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 700**

"I overlay my two level four monsters!" yelled Yuya as his aura grew even larger!" Sliver Claw and Camelump all turned into two different colour auras, as they shot into an orange and black whirlpool in the floor. Yuzu watched, she was still confident.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A purple dragon with shades of blue, came to the field, it had red marks in the middle of its body.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon DARK Rank 4 [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

"That card?! As I said you use the same old tricks Yuya!" Yuya ignored Yuzu and his deep red eyes pierced her, like staring into the Parasite itself.

"I use my Xiangke Magician to give my Dark Rebillion a level." Yuya stated, as Xiangke lifted up his massive sword, as lights came from it, and headed towards Dark Rebllion.

 **Dark Rebellion LVL 4**

"I now use Xiangsheng Magician's Pendulum effect, this lets me change one monsters level to that of another monster!" Xiangke fired her arrow towards Dark Rebllion, as it's level increased.

 **Dark Rebellion LVL 7**

"I overlay my Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebllion!" yelled Yuya, as Yuzu started to look more concered as she was gritting her teeth, waiting to know what would happen next.

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flame of rage, incinerate every on the earth! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon Dark Rank 7 [Dragon/Xyz/Effect] ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

The monster was a red dragon with long white whites, it had a beige body with eyes like Odd-Eyes. It had pincers near its mouth.

Yuzu giggled to herself." That's the monster you used to beat Serena and Ruri? That was also predicatable."

Yuya ignored her once again. "I detach all its overlay units, then all face up and spells you control are negated and then destroyed!" Raging Dragon shot out its golden wings, they grew so large that they were heading towards Yuzu's cards.

"Don't think so! Once per turn during either player's turn, thanks to Schumann the Melodious Maestra, I can tribute a speical summoned Melodious monster on my field, then I can negate the effects of one monster for as long as it remains on the field. then you take 100 points of damage for that monsters level or rank! I tribute my Mozarta" Yuya gritted his teeth, as his eyes glowed more and more red.

Mozarta disappeared from the field, as Schumann let out a green beam from her mouth, powering down Raging Dragon.

"Now take 700 points of damage Yuya!" said Yuzu as her monster fired small beams at Yuya. He stood there without flinching, he was still glowing in dark aura.

 **Yuya LP: 1300 - 600**

"Fine! Wipe her out Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Destruction Burst of Furious Attack!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashed its wings at full captaincy as it threw its head back and then launched it forward, releasing a blinding beam of yellow and purple from it's mouth, right towards Schumann."

"Look's like you forgot about Parasite Fusioner!" yelled Yuzu. "If the monster equipped with it were to be destroyed by battle, I can destroy this card instead!"Parasite Fusioner detached from Schmann and took the blow instead, leaving a grinning Yuzu.

The Doktor was watching the duel on his screen with delight. "Heheheheh. My beautiful Parasite has finally found a host worthy of its powers. Soon Yuya Sakaki will fall to his best friend." the Doktor said outloud, watching on the screen. He made an evil smile, which was refelected in Yuzu.

Yuya's eyes begun to fade away, he was running out of breath and his body started to look weak. He slowly fell to the floor as his state had come to the end.

 **Dark Place**

Yuzu was standing in a dark area, she looked on in horror as she was watching the duel between her evil parasite self and Yuya, she was close to tears. "Yuya! Yuya! Can't you hear me! All this stuff, all this stuff isn't me! I'm sorry!"

Back on the duel field, Yuya had now collasped and it appeared he was no longer breathing. Yuzu paused for a second, and she could not feel any worse "YUYA!" she yelled, louder then she had been yelling, she was putting all the effort she could to break free. She continued to yell and yell.

The Parasite Yuzu then felt a pain in her head, Yuzu could hear her own thoughts again, as her eyes returned to normal, the calls inside Yuzu's head were now being repeating by her actual mouth "YUYA!"

Yuya heard the voice and slowly reopened his eyes. "Yuz... Yuzu... is that you?"

"Yes this is me! Yuya I don't know how long I can hold off this thing in my head! But you need to beat me!"

Back in the laboratory the Doktor was shocked. "No! NOT AGAIN!" he said, looking more and more panicked. "I won't allow you to be free!" He bashed away at the keyboard under his screen, with real urgency.

"Yuzu... I will!" Yuya said.

"Thank Yo-" Yuzu stopped mid setenance, as he eyes changed back. She grinned again. "Sorry about that, now where was I? Oh yes, my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 1900 Hand: 0**

"I draw." yelled Yuzu.

" _Yuya, are you okay?"_ asked Yuto.

"My head hurts, I guess we fell back into the darkness again." he replied via his mind.

" _I think so. But don't worry about that now, we have to save Yuzu!"_ Yuya nodded back in agreement.

"I'm ending this here! I play the spell Melodious Encore! If I control a speical summoned Melodious monster, that card can attack directly!" she said. "This is the end Yuya! Enjoy being a card!"

"I'm not being turned into a card! I will save Yuzu, the real YUZU!" Yuya activated his rollerblades once more and begun moving once more.

"NO!" yelled Yuzu. She jumped on her monster, who threw her into the air. The pair were the exact same distance from the card, in mid air. Both were determined. Yuya extended his arm just a bit further to grab the card. Yuzu saw Yuya catch it and looked surprised and annoyed, as if her world had collapsed. "Fine! But my attack still goes through!" she said once she got onto the platform. Yuya had now landed on another.

Schumann fired another green beam from her mouth. "Not today! I play an old favourite, Evasion! I negate one attack!" The attack slowed down, allowing Yuya to avoid the attack.

"You're starting to annoy me now." said Yuzu as both she and Yuya jumped back down to the floor. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuya LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 1900 Hand: 0**

" _This is it Yuya. We need to this to be a good draw."_ said Yuto.

"I know, let's do this together!" Both Yuya and a transparent Yuto placed their hand onto Yuya's deck, and drew at the same time. "DRAW!" The pair smiled at it.

"Return from my extra deck, Trump Girl!" said Yuya, as she clown like monster returned.

 **Performapal Trump Girl Dark Level 2 [Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect] ATK 200 DEF 200**

"Now attack Raging Dragon!" yelled Yuya, as his monster once again unleashed its wings and launched a deadly blast.

"Fool. That will only deal me 200 points of damage!" Yuzu yelled as the dragon wiped out Schumann . Yuzu remained confident.

 **Yuzu LP: 1900 - 1700**

"Yes. But now I play this! The quickplay spell Pendulum Climax! I target one Pendulum monster I control and that battled this turn, then I can tribute one other Pendulum monster I control! Next I can speical summon a monster from your grave with the same level as the tributed monster and equip it to my targeted monster! Then it gains half of its attack and can attack again!"

Trump Girl was tributed from the field. "No way?!" yelled Yuzu.

"I tributed a level two monster, now I can equip a level two monster you have! I equip your Melodious Songstress Mezzo!" said Yuya, as Mezzo faded into Raging Dragon, powering it up.

 **Raging Dragon ATK: 3500**

"NO!" yelled Yuzu as she ran towards an Action Card.

"END THIS NOW!" yelled Yuya, as Raging Dragon unleashed one final blast, Yuzu was within inches of the Action Card, but she failed to reach it, as the attack sent her flying backwards into the cage.

 **Yuzu LP: 1700 - 0**

Crossover faded, as did the cage. Yuya looked for Yuzu and saw her unconincess on the floor. "YUZU!" Yuya ran to her and picked her up.

 _"Yuya be careful."_ Yuto said.

"Yuya... I'm sorry." she said. Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, as he finally saw the normal Yuzu.

The pair then paused for a second before embracing in their arms. "No Yuzu. This isn't your fault, this is that evil Doktor's fault!"

The Doktor watched on his duel screen, annoyed and angry. "So you think I'm evil? How about this?" The Doktor pushed a button on his desk and laughed.

"Let's stop him together Yuzu." said Yuya, before Yuzu could answer, she began to glow in a blue aura. "What is this?!" yelled Yuya. Yuya watched as Yuzu begun to disappear from him.

"YUY-" said Yuzu before she disappeared all together.

"What... what just happened?!"

 _"It must have been a teleporation device in her duel disk."_ said Yuto to Yuya. _"The Doktor is beyond those doors!" he said._

"Then let's get the girls back!" said Yuya, as he ran towards the door.

 **A/N:** Okay so first of all thanks for all the favs views, follows, and the reviews. I'm happy you guys enjoyed it. And blimey a long one from Epsilon Tarantula. I really wanted to use as many Anime cards rather than OC ones, since those belong in my other story, but some situations called for them, such as Yuzu getting a corrupted fusion.

Since Yuzu has been shown in the endings with Mozarta, and she's the Standard counterpart, I felt this was the best one to fuse with Parasite Fuisoner, like Rin and Ruri needed to use their aces.

I assumed Yuya would duel the Doktor, but since Leo (or the writers :l) I wanted the Doktor to suffer more than to be carded, well he's cardboard now at least. Thanks for reading, and any mistakes or notes please say, im always wanting to improve.

 **Oringal Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Melodious Songstress Mezzo LIGHT Level 2 [Fairy/Effect] ATK 1000 DEF 200**

Tribute this monster, then you can special summon one monster from your hand or deck with a level equal to this card or below.

 **Schumann the Melodious Maestra Light Level 8 [Fairy/Effect] ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra + One Melodious monster_

Once per turn you can special summon one Melodious monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Once per turn, during either players turn, you can tribute one special summoned monster you control to negate the effects of one face up monster your opponent controls, then inflict 100 points of damage X that monsters level or rank.

 **Melodious Encore/Spell**

Target one Melodious special summoned monster you control, it can attack directly this turn. You can not special summon after you play this card, or if you special summoned during this turn, you can not activate this card.

 **Yuya**

 **Pendulum Power/Spell**

Banish up to three of any Performpal's, Magicians, or -Eyes monsters from your field or graveyard with the same type, draw that many cards from your deck.

 **Action Card:**

 **Effect Neutralize**

Negate one monsters effect until the end phase.


End file.
